Vampire's Promise
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Getting kick out of his relatives' home, Harry meets a vampire in the park. He has a choice to leave or stay knowing Voldemort is gone and most of his friends are either dead or in prison. What would be his choice in the end? Request fic


****

Arashi: I haven't seen a crossover between Harry Potter and Karin so this might be the first one. This is a request for Darkangel048 who want a Ren/Harry one-shot.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Chibi Vampire/Karin and its characters belong to Kagesaki Yuna. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.

Warning-Mentions of Character Death, Minor language, Au and Ooc

Summary- Getting kick out of his relatives' home, Harry meets a vampire in the park. He has a choice to leave or stay knowing Voldemort is gone and most of his friends are either dead or in prison. What would be his choice in the end?

* * *

Vampire's Promise

Closing his eyes trying to ignore the down pour, Harry wonders when his life turn to hell. Most of his real friends are now either dead or in prison. He knows for sure Draco after learning Ron's betrayal is in prison with Hermione. Neville and Luna are dead due to a curse and torture. He shakes his head unable to think of his other friends who are also in prison but are going to die soon.

To make things better he's now kick out of his relatives home. He smiles sarcastically thinking just how the world would view their Hero now. Alone and cold on the streets. Only to be weapon for the light. He shakes his head as thoughts of those betray him angers him. His hands clench to fist when something snap near by.

Harry jumps gazing around wishing to pull out his wand but couldn't incase if the intruder is a muggle. His green eyes widen at the sight of a tall figure moving out of the shadows. His golden eyes glitter at him while green locks sit on his head. The figure just stares at him before gazing around with minor confusion. Harry could feel his heart race in his chest at the mere sight of this man whose pale skin he wish to run his fingers over if it's possible. Sure he found out half ways through his fifth year, he prefer guys to girls though only a few people he truly trust knows.

"If I were you I would go home," the stranger replies seeing the teen before him not leaving.

Harry snorts at the words grumbling softly, "What home? The only home I ever had is gone."

The man watch the teen a bit at those words rather curious. No home? Is this boy an orphan? No something about his scent tells him about relatives though something about the scent of them gets the vampire's hackles up. Shaking his head the vampire relaxes a bit hoping his cell won't go off. He rolls his eyes thinking of the nice conversation he'll have with his parents later when he gets home later that is.

"What's your name Kid?" The stranger ask curiously not sure why he want to know the teen's name.

"Harry," Harry replies seeing are you dumb look on the stranger's face. He sighs continuing, "Harry Potter."

He seem rather shock at the uncaring looking in those gold eyes. Usually one ever heard his name go fawning over him even though that's not what he wants at all. A strange reason for this stranger not knowing who is feels rather comforting. It would also mean he can silently grieve and agonize over what happen to him.

"Ren Maaka," the vampire replies letting his name known.

He watch a small smile of appreciation pass Harry's lips getting his attention. Usually he finds humans weak and annoying but can't find that the same in this one. This little human has his attention alright but it bother him just how so. He snorts blocking out his father's words he'll most likely find his soul mate or bond mate whatever it is. No this puny human can't be it. Could it?

"It's nice to meet you Ren," Harry whispers to his companion getting the taller one to nod at his words.

"Like wise," the vampire retorts getting Harry to softly smile. Unable to hold on to his curiosity the green hair stranger continues in an pleasant manner no one in his family heard from him in a long time much less a stranger. "So why are you out here instead of coop up in your room or something?"

"My fucking uncle kick me out," Harry snarls out thinking of the man shaking his head. He takes a deep breath finding Ren's presence rather settling to him which got him more then confuse.

Ren snarls finding it sad for Harry's case and angry for his sudden caring. He watch Harry thinking quickly. He can see he's pretty much unhappy but he can make an offer. Will the raven accept it? He shrugs it off figuring might as well ask.

"I can probably help you there, Harry." Ren reply watching from his corner of his eye wanting to smile but settle for a smirk instead.

Harry perks up tilting his head rather in a cute manner getting Ren to berate himself for helping a human much less a male and he hates males though this one is an expectation that's for sure. His rich scent is pleasant and not bad to be around constantly.

"Really?" Hope laden in the younger man's voice as his emerald eyes shine with the prospect of leaving the pathetic house that's his relatives live in and finally leave England for some time. Even hopefully get his friends out of prison as well if he can. Its only fair after everything they done.

"Yes though I can only promise this if you do one thing," Ren respond softly moving closer to the raven hair man.

"What is that?"

Such a simple and naive question the little human has. Ren smirks letting his incisors appear getting Harry's eyes to widen flushing darkly now realizing who or better yet what he's dealing with. He finds himself still trusting Ren and smiles. He waits for the vampire to reply which he didn't have to take long.

"One little kiss is all I ask and I'll help you anyway I can." Ren said seeing Harry nod.

He brushes his lips against the warm ones feeling warmth spread through him. He finally found his sun to the darkness of the moon in his heart. He snorts mentally wondering if he spends too much time with his younger sisters to think such mush. He smirks arrogantly at the spicy scent from the raven. Such a beautiful creature before him gets his heart to beat easily and soothingly getting the vampire more confuse of this strange feeling that's being invoke by the teen. He pulls away breathless watching those soft cheeks flush in the darkest red of the ripest Cherry Ren ever seen.

"I'll help you Harry," Ren replies after a ten minute laspe allowing Harry to think over what happen.

"Can you promise me to help me find happiness and getting my friends and family out of jail?" Harry ask curiously being serious at the same time.

"Promise of a Vampire is important. I'll do anything in my power to grant your wishes," Ren replies placing an arm around the shorter man allowing him to snuggle close.

* * *

**Arashi: I know its nothing much and seems to leave room for a squeal which somehow just happen but who knows. Time only will tell. I hope everyone will enjoy this fic. Please read and review.**


End file.
